


Modern AU - Lakshmi and Vishnu

by Yass_Rani



Series: Hindu Mythology - Modern AUs [2]
Category: Hindu Mythology, Hindu Religions & Lore
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, hindu mythology event, hindu mythology modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/pseuds/Yass_Rani
Summary: Lakshmi and Vishnu in a modern AU
Relationships: Lakshmi/Vishnu (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Series: Hindu Mythology - Modern AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hindu Mythology Event





	Modern AU - Lakshmi and Vishnu

The sounds of dice rolling on wood and roulette wheels spinning accompanied the dings of slot machines as their screens flashed with icons, every player on every floor hoping to win her blessings and chanting her name with 'please's and 'come on's.

The casino glinted with golden lights, flashing off polished wooden desks, spotless mirrors and expensive drinks, - everything whispering 'wealth' in quiet tones - as Lakshmi stood at the window of her corner office, looking down at her devotees, fighting and competing, gambling for riches, power, something more than what they'd hoarded to use tonight.

She stood there, smiling, making sure the gamblers had motive, making sure they're loyal to only her - of course, they were. Everyone that was here was here only because they were loyal to nothing but money, and she held all of it. 

Occasionally, she'd flick her wrist, with the threads of fortune sliding through her hands like the silky red suits she’d wear, and one of the many bells would ding, someone would cheer and pump their fist in the air - they'd just won their round, and their faith was renewed, so of course, they played again. And again. And again.

Lakshmi’s playing the game better than ever, her devotees have increased exponentially this century – and they’re all so faithful. They come to her casino each night, pray at altars of slot machines and roulette wheels, give offerings at poker tables and chant her name all night.

On her left stands a man, clad in a blue suit, twirling his bike keys around his finger, smiling and flirting. He buys her flowers, he brings her drinks, he lets his hand linger at her waist – and she smiles.

\---

When she wasn’t at the casino, she was away socializing.

She was known as the city’s richest person, seconded by Shiva’s mob family and their friendship made both of them so powerful no one would dare to challenge them. She threw the best parties, owned the best clubs and her auctions held the rarest and most expensive things mankind would ever want.

Private rooftop dinners with friends and petít soireés with the most influential people – talking business with CEOs and mob bosses alike, Shiva would provide her  _ temple _ with the best of security and personnel, and in return, she’d give him money, and power around the city – thriving with prosperity. Not to mention the occasional auction where she’d acquire rare books for Saraswati, and philosophical artifacts for Brahma.

Vishnu would find her, no matter where she’d be. He’d serenade her with a soft voice, take her on bike rides and give her flowers – because what else could the poor man buy for the city’s richest woman?

And she’d take it all in stride. She’d smile and him and flirt, too. Even went on a few dances when he’d turn up at a private party – sneaking in around the security because after all, no matter how many words she’d had with the man, Shiva had a soft spot for his friend and he’d instructed his people to never stop him.

She smiles each time, she thinks she’ll let him catch her this life, looks back at him, flirts back too – and smiles, soft and all-knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! and yeah I just made it a series of drabbles you can find both on here and my tumblr: Yass_Rani


End file.
